How I Met My Stupid Brothers
by Hetalialover8015
Summary: this is based on an OC character meeting her brothers for the first time and thinking about how her father never let her see them until that day.


A/N: **I know that these stories are short and to the point but I'm going to be making them longer. Also these stories will be updated but not every day due to the fact that I have to stop writing when I can't think anymore. Oh yeah and I really like the fact that I'm trying something new for once!XD so please if you enjoy this leave a review and I will write more chapters for you!**

**Alfred: Hey how come I can't do the intro?! I'M THE HERO AFTER ALL!**

**Arthur: Bloody wanker, shut your trap! we all know bloody well that Ashley favors me more than you!**

**Ashley: Calm down guys I still have to do the disclaimer! Can't you wait til after this chapter to fight to the death? '**_**I **_**can't**_** wait to see Arthur win! He really is my favorite, but not as much as Matthew!'**_

_**Arthur: **_**Fine Ashley or hetalialover8015, does not own Hetalia or the characters. Please refrain from asking questions about why she wrote this.**

**Alfred: This stuff is complete crack WTF Ashley?!**

**Ashley: let the reading begin! XD**

I was preparing myself for the World Meeting today, which my dad, Arthur, said was going to be fun. I put on a nice, forest green dress with a red ribbon around my waist. '_This should be pleasing enough for Arthur. He doesn't want me to wear casual stuff today anyways.'_

I opened my door to the voice of Arthur yelling at someone, which was quite common for him. I went down the flight of stairs and stared at the man before Arthur. He was tall, muscular, and had these amazing sky blue eyes.

"Hello there little lady!" he shouted quite loudly. I was dumbfounded at first, but spoke up shortly after.

"Hello. I'm Ashley Kirkland, nice to meet you." I greeted him, putting on my best smile. I then hid behind Arthur. I was shy and never really met someone louder than my father.

"Now look what you've done, you scared her! How many times did I tell you not to be so loud!?" Arthur practically growled at the stranger.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones, but you can call me Al." the person said to be Alfred exclaimed. He did seem kind of nice, like he had a good heart.

"Let's not forget that you are also her other brother Alfred. I told you about Ashley, haven't I?" Arthur said, pulling me out from behind him and pushing me towards Alfred.

I was shocked at first that Alfred was my brother and I had to figure out what he looked like by meeting him like this.

**~flashback~**

_It was after the American Revolution when daddy finally came home. I was so happy when he walked in the door, but he was sad. I looked at him with my emerald eyes, which looked exactly like his, and asked "Daddy why are you so sad?"_

_He looked at me, carefully picking me up, hugging me gently. "Daddy is alright sweetheart, your older brother just moved away is all." He said in what sounded like he was crying._

_I quickly hugged him back and let him do what he needed to do. I was smart enough to figure out that if daddy was crying that I should just let him. He was really hard to calm down, almost like he said mom was._

"_Daddy, what does big brother look like?" I probed with a curious tone in my voice. He looked at me then back to the door he came in from._

"_You'll get to see him when you are older, I don't think he is ready to meet you yet." He said as he set me down on the couch._

_He seemed distant for the next few weeks, burning food more then he used too, not letting me in his room when I had nightmares, and taking down all the pictures on the walls. I was heartbroken to see my own father going through pain because Alfred; or so he said his name was, left to live somewhere else._

_Never in these last few months have I ever wanted to go find this Alfred guy, and kick his sorry ass, but I was still too small, and unable to fight properly. _

**~end flashback~**

"So are we going to go to the meeting then?" Arthur seemed to say as he snapped me out of my memories.

"Yes dad, we can go now." I said still staring at my new found brother. He looked at me too, but with more energy. Then out of nowhere he picked me up and hugged me tight, almost squeezing me to death.

"Um, mister can you please put me down?" I managed to ask, with little breath left in my lungs.

He put me down gently, hoping that dad wouldn't get mad at him for almost crushing me to death. Arthur didn't even notice and opened the car door for me and Alfred, gesturing us to get in the back. '_Great now I have to sit by my so called older brother. This day can't get any better, not that it started off good in the first place.'_ I thought to myself as I got in the car, that dad said was Alfred's.

He started the engine, driving slow at first, but then picking up speed. Alfred caught notice of my expression of being scared and quickly said, "Hey Artie, could you slow down a bit, you are kinda scaring the closest thing you have left to family here." He said cockily.

Arthur complied, but told me that there was no need to worry, he was the safest driver in London. I didn't believe him, and began to look at how Alfred didn't look one bit like dad, he looked more like mom. (She died right after giving birth to me. I never got to meet her.)

He noticed me staring, and gently patted my head. I blushed quickly and began to warm up to him a little, he really was nice.

"So how come I never met Ashley before Artie?" Alfred probed, looking a bit sad.

"Because she was born two years before you started that stupid war. That and when I came back, I thought you didn't want to see your family anymore, so I never let you see her." Dad said bluntly, shocking me that he could be so honest about it.

"Artie I would have liked to know that I had a sister. I mean she does look an awful lot like you, but she is really sweet, just like mom." He shot back, almost as serious as dad had been.

I hated when people argue, it always made me feel guilty. I never liked the feeling of guilt, it always messed with my head, made me feel on edge all the time. I had to figure out a way to get them to stop arguing about the past.(thank god I was a little German, or else I wouldn't be able to be so loud.)

"Would you guys please cut it out?! I don't like fighting and I certainly don't like this talk about me never meeting any of my brothers because you are so selfish dad!" I snapped, louder than I thought I could be. My dad hit the breaks, causing me to fly forward in my seat.

"Artie what the fuck are you thinking?! You can't just hit the break like that so hard. You could have killed your only person that still lives with you!" Alfred snapped sending my dad a glare with daggers in it.

"What did you say Ashley? Did you just call me…..selfish?" Arthur hissed in my direction, causing Alfred to tremble in fear.

"I said that you are being selfish. Now is there any other brothers I should know about?" I hissed back, making my so called 'loyal' father to tremble in slight fear.

'Well there is Matthew, but I highly doubt you will be able to see him. He doesn't get recognized much." Arthur stuttered, seeing that I was dead serious about what I asked.

"Wow! No one has ever been able to scare Artie out of his own gaze battle!" Alfred exclaimed, proudly, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Would you two get out of the bloody car! We are at the meeting!" Arthur(dad) yelled from the other side of the car.

I quickly got out and ran to the building, it was huge, with wooden doors. I was practically scared to go in this building, but I went in without my dad.

We finally found the meeting room, I had to sit next to some tall blonde guy.

"Hello, I'm Germany. Are you England's daughter?" the German asked, looking me up and down slowly.

"Yes I am, my name is Ashley, but I prefer to just be called Ash." I replied feeling a bit on edge.

"Ve~ There is a pretty girl beside you Germany! Can I meet her!?" a strange boy asked Germany, who nodded in response.

"I'm Italy, but you can call me Feliciano! What's your name?" Italy asked me, I complied with trying to hide behind the German boy. "Ashley… just call me Ash alright?" I said still a little nervous.

"Ve~ Nice to meet you!" Feliciano said sitting back in his chair, careful not to start a commotion, which started anyway.

"I want to meet the new girl too." Another man said looking almost like Italy, only his hair was darker.

"I think you all can meet her." My dad said, leading a group of people over.

"You are pretty, I like you. What's your name, mine is Romano but just call me Lovino." Romano said, looking at me with expectations.

"I'm Ashley, but please call me Ash." I said, looking at him. I had to say he was kind of my type, not like his brother.

The next person to meet me, was a young looking guy, he had dark curly brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hola, my name is Spain, but you can just call me Antonio." He said nicely in a Spanish accent.

"Ashley but please call me Ash." I said slightly feeling uncomfortable. The next person up had a polar bear, and this funky little curl sticking out of his head. "Hello I'm Canada, but I go by Matthew. I was also told that you are my sister." The guy named Matthew said.

"I'm Ashley, just call me Ash alright." I said hiding behind him now, telling everyone that I was done meeting people today.


End file.
